Storm
This character belongs to Samurai and is part of their book, Path of Legends. Storm and the Path of Legends universe are © 2020 Samurai, all rights reserved. WIP BADASS NINJA WARNING Appearance Storm is the shortest in her family at 5'9", but she has a very strong build reminiscent of Thorn. She also has his wild, untamable hair, though hers is cut a lot shorter. Her eyes are blue like her mother and brother's, and she has the same purplish black hair as them., though her hair is more black than purple. She has golden wings, but she can't fly with them because one of them was permanently damaged when she was a child. She has a scar across her right eye - the Empowered scar - and a few earrings in one ear. Storm wears a black shinobi shozoku, though she often doesn't wear the jacket and instead wears a cut-off top. She wears a red headband too to keep her hair out of her eyes. Personality Storm is very competitive and hates losing, especially to Jaguar. But even when that happens, she rarely gets mad at him, though they do insult and tease each other a lot. She loves him a ton and if you mess with Jaguar, you're going down. She's fiercely protective of anyone else she cares about too. She is defiant and rebellious and does not like being ordered around. She also hates being talked down to - because of her height, she's often mistaken for someone younger and therefore not taken to be an adult. That's something she absolutely cannot stand. Some others think her lack of control over her powers - or her powers themselves - makes her a monster. She's deeply hurt by this and wishes others would want to be around her without being scared of her. She has a quick temper and can be a little too direct, saying exactly what she thinks without considering what the other Defender might feel. She's also very sarcastic and, like her mother and brother and sometimes father too, can never hold her tongue; if she has something rude to say about an enemy, she will say it. She is supportive of her family - just her family. It would extend to friends too if she had any. Knowing how unstable she is as far as powers go, her whole village is afraid of her, so she's very lacking in the friend department. She feels lonely sometimes as a result, but she has Jaguar, and most of the time, he's all she really needs. Sometimes, though, she wishes she had friends outside her family, others who genuinely care about her and want to hang out with her. Abilities Draining Life Storm is a shadowblood, and a very chaotic one at that. She cannot control her powers and therefore cannot control her lifedrains. Whenever she feels an extreme, dark emotion – generally grief, pain, or anger – she will drain the life of anything in sight whether she means to or not. This makes her very dangerous, to say the least. Mind Reading As a shadowblood, Storm can also read minds, though she isn’t very good at controlling this power either, nor is she the strongest mind reader just yet. She can read current thoughts just fine, but she can only see memories through direct physical contact; stronger mind readers like Jaguar just have to be close enough. She has trouble limiting telepathic messages to only the intended recipients and is pretty frustrated by this - it makes it more difficult to communicate with Jaguar when they’re on missions together. For stealth reasons, she can’t send him telepathic messages because that entails risking the enemy hearing her. Martial Arts Storm takes martial arts very seriously and has been training ever since she could stand. Her size gives her an advantage - she is nimble and opponents, particularly much bigger Titans, tend to underestimate her, letting their guard down. Voice and Manner of Speaking Hmm... Relationships Jaguar Jaguar is Storm's half-brother, and while she's mean to him most of the time (he returns the favor), she loves him a lot and is just as protective of him as he is of her. Jaguar took over her training after Atasuke was killed, and it helps being able to learn from another shadowblood. Thorn Thorn is Storm's father. They often do not get along because Storm continuously picks fights with him, but deep down, they still love each other. Thorn is frustrated because of Storm's problem with stealing and the blatant disrespect she dishes out on a regular basis; every time they fight, he wonders where he went wrong with this child. But at the end of the day, Storm is his daughter, and he would give his life to protect her and vice versa. Fern Fern is Storm's mother. She loves both her children but would admit that Storm has been a lot more difficult than Jaguar. Storm doesn't fight nearly as much with Fern, but she inherited her mother's defiance, and two hard-headed women are bound to have their clashes. Atasuke Atasuke was Storm's former teacher, teaching her everything about being a ninja from the moment she could walk. Storm was devastated when he was killed and blames herself for not being able to save him. Theme Songs # “Lift Me Up” - Five Finger Death Punch # "For the Glory" - All Good Things # "Finish Line" - Skillet # "Hail to the King" - Avenged Sevenfold # "Zombie" - Bad Wolves Trivia * She likes to draw and has a strong passion for woodworking. * She is the youngest of the seven protagonists. Quotes "Just like your heart!" (to Jaguar when he said the lake water was cold) "Far too many samurai for my liking. The idiocy is almost overwhelming." "You were supposed to be heroes! You were supposed to put a stop to this!” Gallery Drawings Drawn by me unless otherwise stated. Other Stuff Reference Images I do not own any of these images. These are here for reference and reference only. :3 Category:Content (Samurai) Category:Characters Category:Females